


show me what you got

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Blood, Breathplay, Drinking, Inspired by Triple H (Korea Band), M/M, Smoking, Smut, criminal jeno, it's all because of arena homme's norenmin happened, jaemin is kind of suicidal, no one's a thirdwheel, renjun murdered a man, so basically be gay do crimes
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 俺と俺が盗んだベンツでひきかけた二人の男の話。言い換えると：人の金を盗んで生きるジェノ、セクハラ男を刺し殺した散髪屋のロンジュン、そして死にかけるのが好きなジェミンが出会った夜の話。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

> タイトルはTriple Hの[Show me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdt3Jks26mg)から。
> 
> 話自体はTriple Hの[365 FRESH](https://youtu.be/8gPQenyj1nI)からインスピレーション受けてます。
> 
> ジェノ 「」  
> ロンジュン『』  
> ジェミン［］
> 
> ただのエロになってしまった。なんでも許せる方向けです。
> 
> 一応ノミンレンですけど、ロンジュンジェミンの首絞めてるし、ジェノも乳首弄られてますし、ジェミンは前も後ろもフル活用してます。やっぱりなんでも許せる方向けです。

他人の白いベンツをただひたすらに走らせる。汚れ切った俺を全て包み隠してくれそうな純白。煩かったサイレンも撒いて、また名前も知らない街に入り込む。何に追われているかは正直もう分からないけど、逃げながら生きることの心地よさに慣れてしまった。だから今日もこうして俺は知らない奴の金をハイウェイのおじさんに渡して存在しない目的地に進み続ける。

日が沈んで何時間経ったか分からない。暗くて細い小道から突然人が飛び出してくるからブレーキを踏み込む。どうにか接触する前に止まったというのに男は既に血だらけだった。

本当なら無視して進むところなのに俺はその男を助手席に乗せた。真っ白な車に血がこびりついた男を乗せる俺は愚かなのかもしれないけど、この男を目にした瞬間から俺の意識は朦朧としているみたいだ。黙って俺はハンドタオルを男の膝に置いた。名はロンジュン。

シートベルトもつけないでゴシゴシと血を拭き取っている。自分の血ではないのだろう。あんなに擦ったら痛そうだし。

俺は人気のない道から目を離さずにラジオを付けた。血の臭いが消えていない重たい空気なのに済々する。これが正しい答えみたい。

一時間しないうちにまた隣の街に入った。インターチェンジを出てすぐだった、いきなり人影が飛び出してくる。またもや強くブレーキを踏み込む。今回だって接触していないはずなのに、今回ひきかけた男は、俺が止まることに成功すれば自らボンネットの上に体を乗せて笑った。

似合っていないパステルブルーの髪にも歪んだ笑顔にも腹が立って俺は車から降りた。

その男をアスファルトの道路に押し倒せば笑顔を拭いとるつもりで顔を殴った。それでも男の顔から笑顔は消せなかった。口から血を吐き出しながら虚ろな目で俺を見上げて微笑んだ。名はジェミン。

パステルブルーの髪は似合わないと言ったけど、よく見たらそんなこともない。血の赤とのコントラストが不快で気持ち悪いけど、美しくもある。ピカソの芸術品みたいな。

もう一度腕を振り上げれば、止められる。助手席から降りてきたロンジュンは、俺が貸してあげたタオルで道に横たわったジェミンの口を拭いた。

五分後。俺、ロンジュン、ジェミンの三人は白いベンツに乗って近くのラブホテルを目指した。田舎街には客が少ないのか、車はほとんど停まっていない。広い駐車場に入って、二人にトランクの中の札束を見せてやる。

どうやって手に入れたのか聞いてくることもなかった。鞄に札を全て詰めれば、安っぽいホラー映画に出てきそうなロビーに三人並んで入る。カウンターの後ろの若い女性は吐きそうな顔で俺たち三人を見つめた。

血のにじんだ笑顔でジェミンは一番高い部屋を頼んだ。

ネオンピンクの部屋に入れば鞄を大きすぎるベッドに投げた。二人は手ぶらだ。バスタブにお湯を張っていると、首筋に吐息をかけられる。

［エロい香水つけてるね］

シンナーを吸うみたいに俺の匂いを吸い込んできて気持ち悪い。ただのブルガリなのに。

「お前は血の臭いがしてる」

『それは俺かも』

バスルームのドアの前に立つロンジュンは着ていたシャツを脱ぎ捨てながら言った。

「二人とも」

俺は言い直した。上半身裸で腕に付着した血を擦り落とすロンジュンのお陰でシンクは真っ赤だ。

［だからお前サメみたいなんだ］

「は？」

侮辱してるのか？

［俺たち二人のこと嗅ぎつけたじゃん］

「別にお前最初血出てなかったけど」

［出てたよ。俺はいつも血出てる］

ジェミンも服を脱ぎ始める。ロンジュンは途中で血を落とすのを諦めたのか残りの服も脱いでバスタブに浸かった。まだ半分しかお湯は入ってないのに、ロンジュンのせいでお湯が透明から赤っぽい色に染まる。

「で？それは誰の血？」

ロンジュンに聞く。ジェミンのは知りたくない、どうせ自分だから。

『客。顔剃りしてやってるのに、尻ずっと触ってくるからひげ剃るついでに動脈も切ってやった』

［散髪屋なの？］

ジェミンはいつの間にか裸でロンジュンの正面に座った。二人に増えれば量が増してお湯もふわりと二人の胸の下まで登りつめた。

ロンジュンはジェミンを見て頷いた。俺は血の浮いた湯舟に入る気分にもなれずにタバコとライターだけ持てば、バスタブの真横のトイレに蓋をして、椅子替わりにして座った。

「死ぬ前に顔整えてあげるとか優しいじゃん」

タバコの煙を吐き出して言えばロンジュンは少し笑った。小さな笑みは少しずつ大きく広がって首を思い切り反らして爆笑している。綺麗な鎖骨をしていると思った。笑い声も幸せな家庭に響いてそうな声。

［俺の髪が伸びたら切ってよ］

ジェミンは青い前髪をかきあげて俺に手を伸ばした。意図を理解して唇の間にあったタバコをそのままジェミンに渡す。ロンジュンはジェミンの髪に触れるために前かがみになるから、思わず尻に目を下ろしてしまう。

『いいけど、触ったら殺すよ』

［約束はできないな］

ジェミンはタバコをそのまま床に落とせばロンジュンの尻を両手で鷲掴みした。驚いて息を吸い込むロンジュンに俺もジェミンと一緒に笑ってしまう。だけどロンジュンはジェミンの上半身を湯舟の中に押し倒して顔もお湯の下に埋めた。あまりにも長いことお湯の下から出てこないジェミン。

「死んじゃうよ」

『大丈夫』

何を根拠に言ってるのかは知らないけど、ジェミンはその後もしばらく出てこなかった。さすがに俺が焦ってしまうと、やっと出てくる。髪をかきあげれば咳込んでいる。

「生きてる？」

俺が聞けばジェミンは微笑んだ。

［絶好調］

少しでも心配した俺が馬鹿みたいだ。もう一本タバコを出して火をつける。

『なんなのお前、死にたがりなの？』

ロンジュンは肩まで浸かりながらジェミンを見つめた。

［死にたいか死にたくないかはわかんないけど］

「でもお前わざと車の前に飛び出してきたじゃん」

次はロンジュンが手を伸ばしてくるから仕方なくタバコから口を離してロンジュンにあげる。

［死に極限まで近づいた時が一番気持ちいいんだよ。知ってた？」

「あんまり知りたくない」

俺はロンジュンからタバコを奪い返した。ジェミンは変だ。顎にはまだ俺が殴った痣が残ってるし。

『入んないの？』

「お前らが出たら入るよ」

［シャイなんだね］

「違う。知らない死んだ男の血が浮いた風呂になんか入りたくないだけ」

タバコを潰してゴミ箱に投げればトップスを脱ぐ。湯舟に仲良く並ぶ二人の視線が一気に俺の上半身に集まる。今にも舐めてきそうな顔。二人があがるまで、部屋を見ることにする。せっかく一番広い部屋をジェミンが勝手に頼んだんだ。

だからといってアダルトビデオを見る気にもなれずに、俺はルームサービスでお酒だけ頼んだ。お酒は強い方ではない。数杯飲んだだけで体が火照る。それともバスルームから聞こえる盛り上がってる二人の声のせいなのか。眠たくなって目を閉じて、次開いた時にはバスローブに身を包んだ二人が両サイドに来ていた。

『お湯入れ替えたよ』

顎の下に唇を当てて囁くロンジュンで目が覚める。眠かったのが嘘みたいだ。

［ちゃんと入浴剤も入れといたし］

反対側にキスするジェミンに起き上がって、頷く。二人ともお風呂で見た時の何倍も目が蕩けている。酔いを覚ますためにも頭を冷やすためにも湯船にしっかりと浸かる。

数分頭を空にしている間に部屋の方から二人の淫らな声が聞こえてくる。どっちがどっちの声なのかは分からないけど、二人ともとにかく声がでかい。

二人が何をしているか考えないようにしても無理だった。足の間で熱を帯び始める自身にため息が出る。そもそもここはラブホテルだ。我慢する方がおかしい話かもしれない。

体と髪をしっかりと洗えば、体を乾かしてバスローブを着る。高級でもなさそうなゴワゴワとした生地だけど文句は言えない、どうせすぐ脱ぐ。

恐る恐るドアを開けば、ベッドの真ん中で声を上げながら絡み合うジェミンとロンジュン。不思議な格好だ。お互い向かい合って、脚を広げたままくっついてる。二人して首を反らして快感に浸っていて、俺が戻ってきたことにも気づいてない。

よく見ると二人は双頭ディルドで繋がっていた。女の子同士で使っているのしか見たことが無かったから驚いてしまうけど、この二人に驚くのは時間の無駄だ。二人に脱ぎ捨てられたバスローブを踏まないようにしながらベッドまで進む。

「イきそ？」

ベッドに上がりながら聞けば二人は同時に目をぱっちり開いた。本当に全く気づいてなかったみたいだ。

［はぁああっっ、ジェノも混じって、ぇえっ、あっ］

『あぁっ、イく、、俺っ、イくっ』

死のうとしてた男と人を殺した男にはとても見えなかった。良くも悪くも。

二人の性器を一緒に握り合わせて、扱いてやれば二人の声は更に大きくなる。普通のホテルだったら建物全体に聞こえてそうな音量だ。数回上下に手を動かしただけなのに、ドピュっとほぼ同時に吐き出される白濁。指にかかった液を舐めればなんとも苦い。こんなに甘い声を出していても男だな。

ゆっくりと抜き出して横並びで呼吸を整える二人。意外と先に行動に出たのはロンジュンだった。まだバスローブを着たままの俺の膝によじ登ってくれば、いきなりキスしてくる。キスなんていつぶりだろう。いや、全くしてないことはない。どっかの金持ちのロレックスの腕時計を盗むときにもしたし、昨日行ったナイトクラブで財布を盗んだ相手ともした。

だけどこんなキスは久しぶりだった。盗むという目的以外のキスは。

背後からジェミンの腕が回れば、俺のお腹の前で止まってバスローブの紐を掴んだ。俺が何も反応せずにロンジュンの首に噛みついていると、後ろから紐がスルスルと解かれた。開かれたバスローブを見下ろせばロンジュンは唇を舐めた。

［もう反応してんじゃん。エッチ］

後ろから耳に囁いてくるジェミン。

「誰のせいだと思ってんだよ、、っ、はぁ」

そのままジェミンに握りこまれると息が漏れてしまう。目を閉じて気持ちよさに身を任せていれば足の間に吐息が触れて目を開いてしまう。

『舐めていい？』

俺がダメだと言っても多分聞いてくれないだろう。俺が頷けば、ロンジュンは直ぐに口に含んだ。

「んっ、、」

口が届かない部分は手で握って、ロンジュンは口を器用に動かし始めた。後ろから触ってきていたジェミンの手はいつの間にか上半身に上がって来ていて、俺の胸筋を包んだ。ジェミンは背筋に吸いつきながら指で乳首を弄ってくるし、ロンジュンは焦らすように先っぽに湿った舌を当てている。全てがもどかしい。ロンジュンの髪を強めに掴めば、一気に喉の奥まで突っ込んで吸い上げてくる。

「っあ、、は、ぁ」

いきなり体中に電気が走ったみたいだった。ジェミンは乳首を転がしていた指でいきなり摘まみ上げてくるし、ロンジュンは思い切り吸いながら頭を上下に動かすのと同時に空いた手で睾丸を弄ってくる。

「はぁっ、あ、」

［イきそ？ロンジュンの顔にかけてあげなよ、、」

ジェミンは首に何個キスマークを付けるつもりなのかは知らないけど、やっと首から口を離してニヤリと笑った。ロンジュンは伏せられていた目を開けて見上げてくる。綺麗な顔が俺の精液で汚れるのを想像してしまえば、一気に射精感が込みあがってくる。

「出る、、んんっ」

唸るような声が出れば、そのままロンジュンの顔に思い切り果ててしまう。長い金髪の前髪をかきあげながら、まつ毛にかかった精液を拭いている。どれほどの大金を盗んだ時でも感じられないほどの背徳感だ。罪深い光景。

『濃い、、どんだけシてないの？』

顔を歪めながら指を舐めるロンジュン。そんなに嫌ならティッシュで拭けばいいのに。

［これからは俺たちがうっすくなるまで搾りあげてあげる］

「そこまでしなくていいんだけど」

そんなこと言っても無駄だった。ジェミンは俺に覆いかぶさっていきなりディープキスしてくる。順序、、、でも気持ちい事には変わりないから顎を掴んで深める。痣が痛むのか声を少し上げてるけど離れない。

口を離せばロンジュンはワインを飲みながら俺らの行為を静かに見守っていた。下半身はみんなとっくに元気を取り戻してる。俺も。

『早くね？』

ロンジュンが俺を見ながら言うから顔が熱くなる。

［若さの唯一の特権だよね］

「他にもあるだろ」

でもジェミンは聞いていない。立ち上がれば、ローションをいくつか見てる。

［うぇ、いちご味。絶対やだ］

『それ先に言えよ』

「てかこれどうしたの？全部自販機で買ったの？」

よく見たらコーヒーテーブルの上にいくつものローションがあった。部屋についているやつではなさそうだ。

『さっきこいつと買いに行った』

ロンジュンは他のローションのボトルのラベルを一つ一つジェミンと並んで確認してる。買う前にしろよ。

にしてもこの量。どうかしてる。朝昼晩毎日ヤったとしても数ヶ月は持つ。それに俺の金だ。

いや、俺の金ではないけど。俺の盗った金だ。

  
  


「で、どうしたいの？」

後ろから二人の間に割り込んで、二人の腰に腕を回す。二人はあれだけ迷ってたくせに、結局一番ベーシックなローションを選ぶ。

三人でベッドに倒れこんだ。

［ジェノは俺を抱いて？そして俺がロンジュンを抱く］

『欲張り』

そう言いながらもロンジュンは仰向けに寝転ぶのでジェミンは覆いかぶさってキスし始める。俺は暇なのでベッドに転がるローションの蓋を開けて指に馴染ませた。冷たい潤滑油が体温である程度温まれば、今度はロンジュンの首をキスマークだらけにすることに夢中なジェミンの尻の間に指を忍ばせた。

［あっ、びっくりした、、慣らさなくていいよ、、いいてっば、、んゃ、］

確かに指一本なんて直ぐに入る。だけど指は止めなかった。

［ふぁ、ぁあっ、、きもち、、ぃ］

『喘いでばっかいないで俺のことも気持ちよくしろよ』

ロンジュンは自分の真上で涎を垂らしながら喘ぐジェミンの肩を強めに叩いた。

［あっ、ん、ごめん、慣らす？］

『別にいいよ。何のために風呂で準備して、ディルド突っ込みあったと思ってんの？』

俺が仮眠を取ってる間に夢に出てきた艶かしい声は幻聴でも淫夢でも無かったらしい。

ロンジュンの上で伸びる猫みたいな姿勢のままよがるジェミンは、振り向いて指を抜けと頼んで来た。言われた通りにして、コンドームをあげれば直ぐに取り付ける。上からローションをたっぷりかけたら、本当にロンジュンを解さずにぶち込んだ。

『ああぁっっ、んぁ、、！』

ベッドから背中を反らせて快楽から逃げようとするロンジュン。

［っは、気持ちくなった？］

『んんんっ、もっと、、ん、もっとおく！はげしくして！んぁ、あぁっ、あ、、』

本当にこいつが数時間前に人殺したのか、なんて考えないようにしないと。萎えはしないけど、何とも言葉にできない気持ちになてしまう。

ジェミンはロンジュンの要望に応えるために角度を変えて強く腰を打ち始めた。

［ここー？］

『あぁっ、、そこ！、、っふぁ、ゴリゴリして、あっ、やぁっ、あ、ん、、きもちい〜、、』

俺も自分でゴムをつければ、ローションを垂らして正常位を楽しんでるジェミンの後ろから挿れる準備をした。

ジェミンもそれに気づけばスローダウンする。しっかりロンジュンに埋め込んだまま、俺が中に埋まりきるのを待っている。

想像以上にガバガバじゃない。ジェミンの熱い肉に包みこまれるのを感じると息が出てしまう。

「動いていい？」

後ろからじゃ見えないけど多分ジェミンは目を瞑って前も後ろも満たされる楽園に溺れている。

［うごいてっ、、や、ぁんっ、さいこっぉ、、きもちぃ、しんじゃうっっぁあ］

『あぁあ、！んんぁ〜！』

俺がジェミンをガツガツと突けば、その振動でジェミンもロンジュンを奥まで突きあげるから二人の口から声が止まることは無かった。

「んっ、、く、はぁ、、」

ジェミンの首の後ろに歯を立てながら俺も自分の快楽を追う。逃げるばかりの人生だからたまには追わないと。

  
  


［ロンジュン、、あぁっ、首、、しめてぇ、］

『はぁ？！あぁ、やだ、おまえあたまおかしぃっ、ひゃっ、ぁん』

［んんっおねがいっ］

ロンジュンは背中にしがみついていた手をそのままジェミンの首まで持っていった。本気かよ。だけど俺はもうそろそろ絶頂を迎えるところでペースを下げるつのりはない。

パンパンと体のぶつかり合う音が響く中、ロンジュンの手は強くジェミンの首を絞めた。

［っっひぅっ、ぅ、クっ］

煩かった声は途端に止み、息が微かに漏れる音がする。

『うっっ、やだ、アヘってる、こわ、、あぁあああっっ！』

俺はジェミン越しに誰にも触れられてないロンジュンの陰茎を掴んだ。

『ああぁあん、だめっ、！きちゃう、、っんぅうっ』

「ロンジュン、、っは、ジェミンから手はなして、、死んじゃうから」

解放されて空気を取り戻したジェミンはゲホゲホ咳き込んだ。決して綺麗なものじゃないのに、何故か魅力的に見えて目が離せない。俺おかしくなったのかな。

［んぅぅっ、イく、、］

『あ、あ＂っイっちゃう〜〜！ぁああっ！』

「俺も、、出る、っっ、っはぁ、」

俺たち三人は積み上げられた死体のようにしばらく動かなかった。

『まじで降りろ、、重すぎ、死ぬんだけど』

一番下のロンジュンが声を絞り出せば、俺は自分と未だぐったりとしているジェミンをロンジュンから引きずり下ろした。

「大丈夫？生きてる？」

全く動こうとしないジェミンをつついて、近くのグラスに水を入れて渡す。自分で飲もうとしないから口移ししてやれば、直ぐに口を開けるんだから贅沢だ。

［生きてた中で一番気持ちかった、、ロンジュン女子中学生くらいの握力しかなさそうなのに、ちゃんと息できなかったよ］

『舐めすぎ、、まじで一日に二人も殺したかと思って焦ったし』

それから俺たちはルームサービスを注文しまくって、ロンジュンが裸でドアを開けるから従業員は腰抜かして、俺らはお腹いっぱい食べて酒を飲めば空が少し明るくなって来てるのでようやくベッドに入った。今度こそは寝るために。

『俺明日からどうやって生きていこ、、』

この夜初めてロンジュンの声が不安そうで、俺もジェミンも目を合わせれば両サイドから抱きしめた。

「明日のことは明日考えればいいよ」

［どうしても無理だったら、俺たち三人で違う世界に逃げようよ］

『違う世界？』

［そう。俺そこへの行き方色々知ってるからさ］

睡魔に負けて目を閉じれば、遠くでサイレンが鳴ってる気がした。気のせいかどうか確かめられる前に俺は眠ってしまった。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> なんとも言えないエロでした（ ¨̮ ）
> 
> arenaのノレンミンを見てつい書きたくなって、、、
> 
> 私は永遠にtriple hの復活密かに待ってます(絶対ムリ)
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
